


Conversations

by Zivitz



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Gen, girl talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23593090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: Five times Harvey interrupts Donna and Rachel, and one time he doesn't. For Darvey Virus Prompts.
Relationships: Donna Paulsen & Rachel Zane, Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Kudos: 21





	Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> For the Darvey Virus thingie, where @annnahatcher prompted: "Post canon, s9. A fic of one of Donna and Rachel's phone conversations during season 9. Obviously talking about Donna's new relationship (hehe) with a bunch of teasing from Rachel and details being spilled. Until Harvey arrives home hehe." 
> 
> Forever grateful to Ruthie and Victoria who held my hand through this, and to Anna who encouraged me.

1.

The first time she calls, Donna’s in her office. She swings her chair around to her window as she answers.

“How are you? Have you spoken to your father?”

Rachel sighs down the line. “He called last night. God, what is even going on over there? I can’t believe he did this.”

“Neither can we. It was- I wasn’t even there, but we’re all so shaken up. Especially Samantha, she’s taking it hard.”

“Probably about as hard as I am. She always was- wait, what do you mean you weren’t there? I thought it was Harvey’s hearing?”

Donna turns her chair slightly to make sure there’s no one nearby. “It was.”

“And you didn’t go.”

“I couldn’t, Rachel. I couldn’t watch whatever was going to happen.”

“Which means you didn’t think he could get out of it this time. Oh, Donna.”

“I know. I just- he went to Thomas and Thomas was asking questions I didn’t know how to answer and I just couldn’t go through with it. Sitting there in a room with all of those people and watch everything we’ve ever worked for be taken away from him because of me."

“So why did you call me this morning sounding so happy? And what in god’s name is ‘It’, I’ve been on tenterhooks all day. A ‘call me later’ text does not count as information.”

Unable to keep the grin off her face, she turns away from the door again. “He came over last night.”

“Thomas?”

Donna is silent, lower lip tucked between her teeth as she waits for the penny to drop.

“OH, my God. Harvey? What did he say?”

“He wasn’t really in the mood for talking.”

“What’s that sup- oh my god. It happened.”

“It did.”

“Was it fabulous?”

Donna can’t help but twirl her chair around, grinning widely and stopping short when she sees Harvey leaning in her doorway with a shit-eating grin on his face.

“It was,” she confirms, “But I have to go.”

“He’s there, isn’t he?”

“Yup.” He mouths ‘Rachel’ and she nods. His grin gets wider and she rolls her eyes.

“Okay, but you have to call me later and tell me EVERYTHING.”

“It’s a date.” They exchange ‘love you’s like they do it every day instead of once a week because life has been getting in the way, and Donna ends the call before tossing her phone on the desk.

“And what are you smiling about, mister?”

“You were talking about me.”

“I was talking to Rachel.”

“About me.”

“Ugh, you’re an idiot.”

He just winks at her as he pushes off the glass wall and steps back into the hall, mouthing ‘you love me’ as he passes. And she does, she really does.

___

2.

She’s just putting on her pyjamas when the phone rings, and she grins. It’s the perfect timing. She’s disappointed that Harvey won’t be coming over, but this is Rachel and there needs to be some serious girl talk.

She answers and before she can even open her mouth she hears Rachel saying, “Okay, spill.”

She laughs. “How do you know he’s not here?”

“Because if he was there you wouldn’t have answered my call, you’d be busy having hot sex with the love of your life.”

“How do you know it would be hot?”

“Are you even serious right now?” She hears the distinct shuffle of Rachel settling into her couch, can almost see it in front of her. “Now, last I heard you were getting hot and heavy with this Thomas guy. What happened?”

Donna puts the phone on speaker as she finishes her evening routine and fills her in on the pertinent facts of the last few days, of how she chose Thomas over Harvey, of how crushed Harvey was that she’d lost faith. Sharing that she wasn’t even sure why she did it, how Thomas had come over and asked her unanswerable questions. How Alex had cornered her in his office and baldly told her that she loved Harvey.

“Well I could have told you _that_ ,” Rachel interjects.

“After all of that I just couldn’t go to the hearing. I stayed home, and Rachel it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. If Harvey had lost his license because of me I don’t know what I would have done. And instead I’m talking to you and your dad **did** lose his license and I-“

“Don’t worry about my dad. I talked to him, he was ready to retire. He had his reasons, not that he’s sharing them, but I trust him when he says Harvey was worth it, Donna.”

“I just don’t know how I can ever thank him.”

“He’s not looking for thanks. Harvey just doing what he does is going to be thanks enough. But you’re getting me sidetracked, what happened with Harvey?”

“He called me after the hearing and I couldn’t talk to him, not yet. I heard from Alex what happened, and I couldn’t go back to just being normal after the last few days. I needed time. Then he knocked on my door and just…” she pauses, trying to organize her thoughts, her mind drifting back to the previous night.

“Just what, Donna you can’t leave me hanging here. Did he ravish you on the spot?”

“He just stood there, and I _knew_. He’s ready, Rachel. He’s so ready. And then he kissed me, and, well… long story short I had a hell of a time cleaning up my bedroom this morning.”

Rachel sighed. “I am so happy for you guys. Really. But please, you cannot leave me hanging. I want details, girl.”

“It was-“

“Hot? Hard? Tell me he was at least a gentleman and made you-“

“Rachel!”

“Please, as if you didn’t ask me how big Mike was the first time we were together.”

“Well to answer your question, it was… sweet. Yeah, the first time was kind of-“

“The _first_ time?”

“Thirteen years, Rachel. We’re old, we’re not dead. Let’s just say we didn’t get a whole lot of sleep last night.”

“At least tell me he was good.”

“He was amazing,” she sighs, and that’s when she hears the knock on her door. Checking her clock and frowning, she says, “Hang on, someone’s here.”

“I bet I know who,” Rachel sing-songs down the line.

“No, he said he wouldn’t-“ and pauses when she sees Harvey, looking exhausted and half asleep through the peephole. “Um. I’m gonna have to call you back. Tomorrow”

“Have fun, and don’t think this conversation is even halfway over.”

“Good night, Rachel,” she says pointedly, and opens the door for Harvey.

___

3.

The next time she calls, they’re lying in front of the fireplace in Mike and Rachel’s apartment. Harvey is dozing, an arm and leg thrown over her in a way she’s pretty sure she could get very used to, and she fumbles for the phone so it won’t wake him.

“Hi, Rachel”

“Why are you whispering?”

“Um…”

“Oh god, I’ll call back.”

“No, it’s okay, he’s asleep.”

“Donna I’m not having this kind of conversation when he’s _right there_ ,” she hisses.

Donna laughs quietly, “And what kind of conversation is that?”

“You know what,” Rachel pouts.

“Next time,” she promises, running her hands through his hair. She could do this every night for the rest of her life, and she’s pretty sure she will.

“You can at least tell me how you’re doing. What’s it like? Is he sweet? I bet he’s sweet.”

Donna sighs happily. “The sweetest. Did you know he kept your apartment? He had me meet him here tonight and Rachel, I-“

“He _kept_ it? But we have a lease with someone.”

“Fake tenant. Rick Sorkin was the guy whose interview Mike took the day he got hired.”

Rachel pauses. “He’s such a sap.”

“You have no idea. The things he said to me tonight, Rachel. It’s going to take some getting used to, but then he kissed me and-“

“Ugh, please tell me you didn’t screw him on my living room rug. No, don’t say anything, I don’t want to know.”

Donna laughs quietly, and Harvey rouses enough to nuzzle against her neck. “’Zat Rachel?” he slurs.

Donna runs her hand through his hair again. “Go back to sleep.”

“And that’s my cue to go.”

“Bye, Rachel. Love you.”

“Love you, too, but please don’t defile my rug again.”

“I make no promises,” she laughs, and ends the call.

___

4.

“Hey, I was just going to call you!”

“Well, you know what they say about great minds… Did Mike call?”

“He did, and we conspired to surprise Harvey so you and I have all night.”

“Aww, you gave up date night, that’s so sweet.”

Donna shrugs into the phone. “They need it. Harvey really misses him. We both do, and you of course.”

“How’s it going with you guys? Still having amazing sex?”

“It’s good,” she grins. “And yes, not that it’s any of your business. He’s everything I thought he could be, but at the same time, he’s so… you know, he accidentally proposed the other night?” There’s silence on the other end of the line, and Donna checks to make sure the call hasn’t dropped.

“Rachel?”

“I’m sorry, I thought I heard you say he accidentally proposed. After a month. How does one accidentally propose?”

“His exact words were, ‘you know we’re going to be together forever, right?’” and she laughs as she walks Rachel through the conversation. “Then his mother called and I swear I’ve never seen anyone so grateful to be saved by the bell.”

“So are you really engaged?”

“I think we’re engaged to be engaged. But I did get to meet his mother over the phone.”

“Oh Donna, that’s amazing.”

“I know. She’s going to see about coming down before the end of the semester if she can, and honestly I’m so excited. This is huge for Harvey.”

“And you. But I meant you and Harvey. It feels like it’s so fast, but-“

“I know. And there’s no rush to it, but it just seems like this is how it’s going.”

“You really think you guys are going to get married?”

“I don’t know what’s going to happen, but I’m pretty sure he’s right about one thing- we’re going to be together forever. And it’s so… I don’t even know. I don’t have the words for it.”

“It’s right,” supplies Rachel. “Because you guys just fit. Like puzzle pieces that have finally slid into place.”

“It is right,” and there’s a little wonder in her voice.

“Don’t sound so surprised, I’ve known you for years and it’s always been right. You just needed to be at the same place at the same time. And I’m totally going to be your matron of honor.”

Donna laughs. “Yes, you are. If that ever happens.”

“When it happens. You can try fooling yourself with your ifs, but you can’t fool me. God, I wish I could be there to see this. Mike better take pictures. Or better yet, video.”

“You should fly out here. Soon. I miss you so much, and it’s always better to see things in person. I can kick Harvey out and you can stay with me, we’ll have- ugh, hang on, I’ve got a call coming in.” A quick glance at the screen has her smiling despite herself. “It’s Harvey, I’ll call him back after-“

“Nooo, don’t let me stand in your way. I bet he misses you sooooo much he just couldn’t help himself.”

“That or he can’t find something, I swear to God--“

“Okay I’m going now, call me back and tell me what he had to say! Loveyoubye.”

Donna shakes her head and touches the screen. “Hey, Handsome.”

____

5.

The phone rings and Donna sighs with relief. “Thank God you called.”

“Why, what’s up?”

“Things with Faye are getting worse. I’m really not sure what’s going to happen.”

“…I sense a ‘but’ coming.”

“But whatever happens, I think we’re going to do it together and that scares me a little.”

“Donna, you’re not making sense.”

“Harvey came to me tonight, Rachel. Told me he had an ace up his sleeve and he wanted to make sure I was good with it. So we talked. I think we might be moving to Seattle.”

“Holy shit. I knew Mike was going to offer him a job, but I didn’t think he’d actually take it. Harvey leaving the firm? That’s just…”

“I know. And he didn’t want to do anything like that without talking to me first, which is-“

“Huge. But Donna, you know he wouldn’t do something like that without asking you first.”

“Wouldn’t he? He’s done it before.”

“Yeah, but you weren’t together before. And he may have fumbled his way around proposing to you, but you know he thinks of you as a forever thing.”

“I know. I think I’m just not used to him being so…”

“Thoughtful? Considerate?”

“Up-front. The last time he made plans to leave he just assumed I’d come with him.”

“Donna that was literally years ago. You were his secretary. Now you’re his-“

“Compass.”

“What?”

“That’s what he called me. Said I’d always been his compass.”

“That sounds a lot sweeter than it should. Especially from Harvey.”“I know.”

“Do you think you’re really going to come out here?”

“I don’t know, but I’m kind of hoping we do. As much as I love it here, as much as this is home, the firm is growing and I don’t know that we’re growing with it.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I’m happy enough here, but I know Harvey has been struggling. I think he’s made it to the top and all he’s finding now is stress. He’s changing, has changed, and I think the firm is just making things worse for him and not better. Ever since he made managing partner, he’s been… I don’t know. Something. And Mike not being here has made it worse.”

“Oh Donna, I had no idea.”

“It’s been a slow development. But this, Rachel. I think Seattle could be good for us. Definitely good for him.”

“This is amazing, Donna. I could show you everything, we could see each other all the time. I’ve missed you so much. Would you want to come work at the firm with us? I know Mike extended the offer to Harvey, but we’d find something for you, too.”

“I don’t know. I haven’t thought that far ahead.”

“That far ahead for what?” Harvey is standing in the doorway, curious expression on his face.

“None of your business,” she smirks, though that’s not strictly true. “Rach, I’ve got to go, Harvey’s here.“

“Oh my god, it’s late there. Jesus, go home with that hunk of man, and let me know how it goes. About Seattle, though I wouldn’t say no to some girl talk.”

“You’re incorrigible.”

“Always.”

__

+1

Donna’s sitting on the steps of a gazebo, skirts spread around her and staring at the ring on her finger when the phone rings. She grins, because she knows who it must be.

“Hey, Rach. Good news travels fast, huh?”

“Is Sheila okay? Is there any news? Mike is useless for this kind of thing. Ugh, I wish I hadn’t broken my freaking leg the other day I wanted SO badly to come and see everyone.”

“We miss you. How’s the leg?”

“Itchy and painful,” she grouses.

“Well, maybe this will take your mind off things. I have some news-“

“Did she have the baby?”

“I don’t know. But… I do know that I’m getting married today.”

The shriek on the other end of the line is so loud she has to pull the phone away, and she laughs.

“I- Donna, what the fuck- How? Why?”

“Mike didn’t say anything?”

“No, and I’d kill him but I know he wanted me to hear it from you. Details, give me details. Are you really getting married?”

She sees Harvey out of her peripheral vision, sees him start to back away and holds her hand out to him. He sits next to her, close, and she twines her fingers with his.

“We really are,” she grins. “He got down on one knee and everything. Even had a ring.” She rests her head on his shoulder as she fills Rachel in on the proposal, squeezing his hand when he wipes a stray tear from her face. Thank God for waterproof mascara.

“I can’t believe you’re going to get married without me.”

“I'm not having any attendants, wouldn’t have anyone but you. This is all spur of the moment. You’ll still get to be matron of honor when we do it again.”

“Again?”

“He promised we could do it again for our families,” she grinned, and squeezed his hand again. He kissed the side of her head and squeezed back.

“Well thank God for that. He’s there isn’t he?”

“How can you tell?”

“Just your voice. God, I’m so happy for you, this is amazing. There better be video of this or I’m going to kill someone.”

Donna laughs. “You won’t be the only one, I have to call my mother and I’m afraid.”

“Are you sure you want to do this today? You can always wait. He’s not going anywhere, I promise.”

“I know that, Rachel. But what you said before is true- it’s right.” She smiles up at him. “It’s just right."


End file.
